Une dette au Château de l'Infini
by Marion91
Summary: Voici la suite d'Un Tueur parmi les Get Backers. Akabane semble toujours aussi déterminé a gagné Shido.
1. Chapter 1

**Série : **Get Backers

**Auteuse : **Marion91

**Genre : **Yaoi,

**Couple :** AkaShi, Ban/Ginji, Jubei/Kazuki qui font un peu beaucoup tapisserie (gomen).

**Disclamer :**No comment

**Note I :** Un peu court le prologue, donc il faut lire la suite

**Note II : **Je remercie les reviewers (ça se dit ? Ôo) de ma fanfiction précédente (Un tueur parmi les Get Backers) ça m'a fait plaisir de constater qu'on lisait mes écrits : ). Pour vous remercier, je mets la suite enligne. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une dette au Château de l'Infini**

_**Prologue**_

Le soleil achevait sa course dans le ciel quand un gargouillement interrompit le silence qui régnait au Honky Tonk. Ce bruit provenait d'un grand blond, Ginji, assit au bar de ce petit café, aux côtés de Ban.

« Ne patron, est-ce que je peux leur acheter des sandwich ? Ils meurent de faim ! » Demanda gentiment Natsumi, la jeune serveuse.

« Nan… grommela Paul, le responsable. Si tu leur en achètes dès qu'ils n'ont plus de travail pour se les payer, ils ne seront jamais responsables. »

« Merci Natsumi-chan ! » Répondit Ginji, tout sourire.

Une fois leur repas finit, Ban et Ginji commencèrent à dessiner des prospectus qu'ils donneraient le lendemain pour trouver du travail. Au bout de cinq petites minutes, la sulfureuse Heaven entra dans le café, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vous ai trouvé un job ! »

Ban leva le nez de son affiche pour lui répondre d'un ton agacé.

« Je refuse. On va encore avoir des ennuis. Chaque boulot que tu nous obtiens, on galère, pour ne rien toucher de la somme promise, alors que toi, tu empoches ta part… »

« Mais je ne vous ai même pas dit de quelle nature est cette mission ! »

« Même, c'est encore un plan foireux. »

« Bien, si tu ne veux pas m'écouter… Ginji ? »

« Euh… Et bien, si Ban-chan refuse, je ne peux rien faire tu sais. »

« Pourtant, un homme fort comme toi pourrait très bien réussir un boulot comme celui-ci… » Lui répondit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

« Heaven-san… Euh… vire au rouge On doit faire quoi exactement ? »

« Ginji ! » Intervint Ban, furieux du comportement de son compagnon.

« Ban-chan, ce boulot pourrait nous permettre de rembourser notre ardoise… et euh… se faire un peu d'argent. »

« Mouais… »

Malgré cette réponse peu concluante, Ban venait de céder. Ils allèrent alors s'installer sur l'une des banquettes.

« Pour ce job, vous ne pourrez pas y aller qu'à deux. »

« QUOI ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que l'homme-singe va venir ! »

« Il ne sera pas le seul à venir, j'ai demandé à Kazuki de se joindre à vous.

« Heaven-san, ça va être au Château de l'Infini, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Ginji, d'une voix mélancolique.

« Oui Gin-san. C'est pour ça que Shido et Kazuki seront là. »

« Bah, de toute façon, on y est déjà allé deux fois, et on a réussi… On ne risque rien. » Intervint Mido Ban.

« Ban-kun, ne crois pas que ce soit aussi facile que les fois précédentes. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je vous expliquerai tout demain, quand Kazuki et Shido seront là. »

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Bon, okay c'est cour mais la suite est mieux… Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est que l'introduction alors… ! Review ? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Série : **Get Backers

**Auteuse : **Marion

**Genre : **Yaoi même si c'est pas maintenant.

**Couple :** AkaShi, Ban/Ginji, Jubei/Kazuki qui font un peu tapisserie.

**Disclamer :** No comment

**Note :** Je crois que j'ai mis beaucoup de dialogues, mais j'aime ça XD

* * *

****

**Une dette au Château de l'Infini**

**_Mugenjo_** **_: Chapitre n°1_**

Le lendemain matin, Ban et Ginji attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée de Kazuki, Shido et de leur intermédiaire.

« Ne Ban-chan, hier soir Heaven avait vraiment l'air sérieuse en parlant de la mission… En plus, si Kasuki et Shido se déplacent, c'est que c'est important. »

« Les deux autres fois aussi, et on en est ressorti vivant que je sache ! »

« Ban-chan ! Tu ferais mieux d'être un peu plus sérieux… Regarde par la fenêtre, tu ne remarques rien ? »

« Non. Il se passe quoi de spécial ? »

« Le Château de l'Infini, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus sombre que d'habitude… »

« Bah ! Si tu le dis. »

« Je ne plaisante pas, ce n'est pas bon signe. »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, les autres fois non plus et on a quand même réussi. »

« Ban-chan. Je parle sérieusement, il est beaucoup plus foncé qu'à l'ordinaire, c'est pas normal. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Si jamais t'as un problème, tu m'appelles, on fait comme d'habitude. »

« Ouais… »

A ce moment-là, Heaven entra dans le café, légèrement vêtu comme à son habitude. D'une démarche nonchalante, elle se dirigea vers nos deux Get Backers, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour les garçons ! »

« Pourquoi t'es toute contente ? »

« Shido et Kazuki m'ont confirmé leur participation à cette récupération. »

« Génial, un dresseur de singes et un tisseur limite cosplayeur… On peut encore refuser ? »

« Ban-chan ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon… J'ai compris Ginji. »

« Bien, ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. »

« T'en es vraiment sûr ? »

« Ban-chan ! »

« Okay j'arrête, promis. »

Quelques instants plus tard, le Maître des Fils, Fucho'in Kazuki, entra accompagné du Beast Master, Fuyuki Shido. Ils saluèrent leurs amis et allèrent les rejoindre à leur banquette.

« Salut ! » Leur dit Kazuki en souriant.

« Ouais salut… »

« Ban-chan ! Bonjour Kazu-chan, Shido ! »

« Bien, vous voilà. Je vais pouvoir vous expliquer maintenant. »

« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

« Ban-kun, t'arrêtes de ronchonner s'il te plaît. »

« Ok. »

« Je préfère. Donc, comme vous l'avez deviné, cette mission se passera au Château de l'Infini. Je pense que vous vous en doutez, c'est à propos de Makubex. »

« Quoi ? Le gosse est resté trop longtemps connecté et a perdu ses neurones ? Il s'est encore fait enlevé ? Manquerai plus que ça… »

« Ban-kun, arrête tes sarcasmes et laisse-moi continuer. »

« Heaven a raison Mido. »

« La bobine on t'a rien demandé. »

« Ban-chan ! Ta mauvaise humeur tu peux te la garder, arrête de t'en prendre à mes amis. »

« C'est bon Ginji, pas la peine de t'énerver… »

« Donc, au Château de l'Infini, vous devrez retrouver Makubex pour qu'il vous donne plus de détails, le client l'a contacté pour qu'il puisse un peu vous guider. Pour faire simple, le client veut que vous récupériez un programme (1). C'est très important. Ce programme pourrait effacer toutes les données de la Lower Town 2, ce sont les dieux de Babylon City qui l'ont créé, par « sécurité », au cas où l'influence des nouveaux volts serait trop importante. Le problème est que ce programme a déjà été volé dans l'enceinte du Mugenjo par un adversaire de notre client. Je pense que vous avez compris que notre client, ou plutôt nos clients, sont les « dieux » de Babylon City eux-mêmes, c'est-à-dire Brain Trust. »

« C'est pour ça qu'ils ont pu entrer en contact avec Makubex… » Murmura Kazuki.

« Ouais donc en gros il nous faut récupérer un programme pour les soit disant dieux du plus haut niveau pour qu'ils aient une chance de tout effacer… Logique non ? »

« Ban-kun, je leur ai proposé un marché, puisque je savais que vous alliez accepter. »

« Et c'est quoi ton marché ? »

« Qu'ils détruisent le programme une fois récupéré. Bien sûr ils ont accepté. »

« Les gens de la Lower Town (2) sont-ils en danger ? » S'inquiéta Ginji.

« Si l'adversaire de nos clients la possède oui. »

« Mais alors leur adversaire est encore au Château de l'Infini ? »

« Non. Il est à l'extérieur. Il a engagé quelqu'un pour voler le programme, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est… »

« Dépêche-toi de le trouver alors ! »

« Je vais faire mon possible. Une fois que vous aurez ce programme, vous irez à la Beltine ou vous rencontrerez sûrement Kagami Kiogi (3). C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment, mais Makubex pourra vous en dire plus. »

A ces mots, elle quitta le café, les laissant seuls avec une feuille de papier contenant l'essentiel de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, quand soudain, Shido pris pour la première fois la parole depuis qu'il était arrivé.

« Je pense que cette fois-ci notre séjour au Château de l'Infini va être beaucoup plus difficile. La personne qu'a engagé l'adversaire de Brain Trust doit être très forte pour avoir pu voler quelque chose à Babylon City. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Shido. » Répondit Ginji.

« C'est vrai que ce Kagami semble très fort, et pourtant, le programme lui est passé entre les doigts. » Intervint le Maître des Fils.

« Il n'est qu'un observateur. » Ajouta Ban.

« Justement, il nous a déjà observé et connaît nos techniques, alors imagine la force de celui qui lui a dérobé le programme. Cette fois les choses vont se corser. » Contredit le Beast Master.

« Peut-être mais on doit récupérer ce programme ! Il faut protéger les gens de la Lower Town ! » S'énerva le blondinet.

« Ginji, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. »

« Je sais, mais je voudrais protéger tout le monde, alors savoir que quelqu'un pourrait tous les effacer d'un seul coup… Je ne veux pas que cela se produise. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Ban. Nous sommes les Get Backers, on va le récupérer ! »

« Bien dit Ban-chan ! »

Tous les quatre sortirent alors du Honky Tonk, motivés. Ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers le Château de l'Infini, en réfléchissant à un plan pour récupérer le fameux programme. Bien sûr, Ban et Shido ne purent s'empêcher de se disputer sur le chemin, au grand désarroi de Ginji, et au grand plaisir de Kazuki, pour qui ces disputes étaient un signe d'amitié… inavouée.

Une fois arrivé devant le Mugenjo, Ginji eut un léger frisson et regarda Ban avec inquiétude. Une fois la porte de l'entrée Sud franchie (4) ils avancèrent prudemment, habitués aux surprises que leur réservait ce lieu entre virtuel et réalité. Pourtant, ils ne virent rien et avancèrent plus calmement. Ginji frissonna une nouvelle fois. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans l'atmosphère sombre de ce lieu.

« Ban-chan, j'aime pas ça. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, nous n'avons rencontré personne, c'est étrange. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais… »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir ça phrase que quatre enfants se dirigeaient vers eux (5). Une fois les enfants suffisamment proches, ils purent voir que c'était quatre petits garçons, chacun âgé d'environ huit ans.

« C'est marrant mais leur tête me dit quelque chose… » Réfléchit tout fort le détenteur du Jyagan.

« Mais c'est… Nous ! » Parvint à dire Ginji, stupéfait.

« Oui, c'est nous enfant, lui confirma Kazuki. Ce sont probablement des hologrammes. Ginji, tu m'écoutes ? Ce n'est pas toi, souviens toi la dernière fois, tu étais redevenu l'Empereur du Tonnerre face à toi enfant. Alors ne repense pas au passé, tu vas détruire toi-même cet hologramme, d'accord, il n'est pas vivant, ce n'est qu'une illusion. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais ? »

« Bien sûr. »

En quelques éclairs, les enfants avaient disparu. Shido et Ban étaient encore un peu surpris d'avoir été confrontés à leur enfance. Mais au bout de quelques instants ils se ressaisirent, et le groupe put continuer leur chemin.

« C'est quand même curieux que pour cette mission nous soyons confrontés à des hologrammes nous représentant enfant… Notre adversaire est extérieur mais peu quand même intervenir ici… C'est vraiment étrange… » Dit Kazuki, soucieux.

« Oui, ce n'est pas normal. » Lui répondit Shido.

« Nous devront sûrement affronter d'autres illusions. Après tout, nous sommes au Château de l'Infini où virtuel et réalité sont mélangés. Mais ça m'étonne que quelqu'un puisse contrôler le système informatique depuis l'extérieur du Château. Ces hologrammes n'avaient vraiment aucune résistance, Makubex a dû intervenir. »

« Il doit être furieux que quelqu'un se soit introduit dans son système ! » Ajouta Ban.

Au bout de vingt minutes, ils étaient arrivés au local à poubelles, sans rencontrer personne. Les récupérateurs trouvaient ça louche mais ils s'étaient convaincus que Makubex les avaient simplement guidé jusqu'à lui. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du QG du génie de l'informatique où les attendait Jubei. En le voyant, Kazuki se jeta dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement sans se soucier des trois autres qui les regardaient, bouches bées. Une fois ce baiser achevé, Jubei pris la parole.

« Makubex vous attend. »

« On sait. »

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

(1) Ah bah tiens, c'est encore une histoire d'informatique

(2) C'est ça le niveau le plus bas ?

(3) Je crois que c'est ça son nom mais je suis pas vraiment sûre…

(4) Ils passent toujours par là alors pourquoi changer ?

(5) Là je sais pas d'où je sors ça moi… !

* * *

Le premier chapitre est surtout concentré autour de la mission, mais on va bientôt entrer dans les détails. Pas d'inquiétudes, Aka arrive bientôt ou du moins, normalement… Review ? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Série : **Get Backers

**Auteure :**Marion

**Genre : **Yaoi même si c'est pas maintenant.

**Couple :** AkaShi, Ban/Ginji, Jubei/Kazuki qui font un peu tapisserie.

**Disclamer** No comment

* * *

**Une dette au Château de l'Infini**

_**Chapitre n°2 : La Beltline**_

**__**

Makubex les attendait devant ses précieux écrans, Sakura à ses côtés. Tapotant tranquillement sur les touches de son clavier, il attendait que les récupérateurs arrivent à sa hauteur, souriant.

« N'est-ce pas un comble que les dieux du Château de l'Infini nous demandent de l'aide ? » Dit-il, moqueur.

Après cette petite ironie, le génie de l'informatique leur expliqua dans les détails la récupération du programme. En fait, cette mission ne serait compliquée qu'une fois le voleur retrouvé, car Brain Trust était leur allié cette fois-ci, et Makubex pouvait contrôler toute la Lower Town. Pourtant, malgré cette assurance, il doutait un peu. Même s'il pouvait contrôler tout l'espace virtuel, leur adversaire s'était déjà introduit dans son système. Rien que d'y repenser, une colère sourde se raviva en lui.

« He persocon boy, est-ce que tu as repéré celui qui a réussi à dérober ce programme ? »

« Non, malgré toutes les caméras installées et les rondes faites par les gens de la Beltline, nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé. Pourtant, il est toujours au Mugenjo. »

« Il doit être vraiment fort. Akabane-san serait sûrement ravi de le combattre ! » Ajouta Ginji.

« Probablement. Mais là n'est pas la question. Il faut absolument que vous récupériez ce programme. »

_VOUS AVEZ UN E-MAIL_

« C'est Kagami Kiogi. Apparemment l'intrus est dans la Beltline. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Montez jusqu'au dernier étage de la Lower Town. Longez cet étage et trouvez-y la porte F126, elle vous mènera dans une salle vous permettant d'accéder à l'entrée de la Beltline. Pour arriver à cette entrée, vous n'aurez absolument aucun problème, je m'en occupe, mais une fois dans la Beltline, je ferai mon possible pour vous guider. Kagami vous aidera aussi, il souhaiterait prendre sa revanche contre le voleur, il n'a pas pu le voir, donc il fera un bout de chemin en votre compagnie. Cette fois Mido Ban, ne le frappe pas. »

« Tant qu'il est de notre côté, tout ira bien. »

Une porte s'ouvrit et l'équipe des Get Backers s'y engouffra. Kazuki et Shido réfléchissaient, tant dit que Ban et Ginji ouvraient la marche, soucieux. Ban prit la parole en s'adressant aux trois autres, même s'il ne parlait en réalité qu'au blondinet.

« Je sens que pour cette mission, nous allons encore être séparés, restons sur nos gardes, histoire de rester ensemble le plus de temps possible. »

« Hum… ça ne me dérange pas d'être séparé de toi, homme serpent ! »

« Moi non plus, t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! »

« Arrêtez-vous deux. Pourquoi Jubei n'est-il pas venu avec nous ? » Demanda Ginji, candide.

« Je pense qu'il est resté auprès de Makubex pour le protéger, au cas où l'adversaire de Brain Trust s'en prendrait à lui… » Soupira le Maître des Fils.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, sans rencontrer personne. C'était comme si le Château de l'Infini était vide. Vide. C'était étonnant car d'habitude, les vieux immeubles étaient bondés malgré leur état. Mais personne n'était dans les ruelles…

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au dernier étage de la Lower Town. Un magnifique soleil éclairait cet endroit sordide tant dit qu'une légère brise rafraîchissait l'atmosphère. A cette belle vision, Ginji eut un sentiment de nostalgie, qu'il réussit à cacher à ses compagnons. Ils trouvèrent sans peine la porte F126. Ban l'ouvrit doucement et fut très vite éblouit par l'étonnante lumière qui éclairait la pièce. Une fois le groupe entré, il referma la porte et fut surpris de déjà voir Kagami Kiogi, nonchalamment adossé contre l'un des murs.

« Vous êtes parfaitement à l'heure ! Makubex ne se trompe pas dans ses calculs apparemment. Himiko n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Nan, vous n'avez pas besoin de livreuse. » Lui répondit maussadement le détenteur du Jyagan.

« Quel dommage, j'aurais pensé que vous l'auriez invité. »

« Pour quoi ? Elle a déjà pris sa revanche contre toi. »

Kagami répondit par un sourire et commença à avancer.

« Suivez-moi. »

« Tu nous emmènes où exactement ? »

« Mido-kun, il va falloir me faire confiance. »

« … »

Ainsi, ils suivirent Kagami en silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une nouvelle porte dans cette pièce si éclairée, personne n'avait osé rompre le silence qui s'était installé. Kagami Kiogi ouvra cette porte et leur céda poliment le passage. La salle où ils se trouvaient n'était presque pas éclairée et était très différente de la précédente. Une dizaine de pas plus loin, on pouvait distinguer une intense lumière. Ils si dirigèrent tous et ne découvrirent rien d'autre qu'un seul et unique rayon. Kazuki s'approcha pour l'examiner mais ne put faire qu'un pas en avant, aveuglé par ce rayon de lumière qui s'était agrandi, s'étalant sur toute la pièce. Une fois un éclairage normal revenu, leurs yeux se réhabituèrent à la lumière et ils découvrirent tout un ensemble de décombre de béton.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Ginji, stupéfait.

« La Beltline. » Lui répondit Kazuki.

« La dernière fois, ce n'était pas comme ça ! »

« Même si les gens de la Beltline n'attaquent plus la Lower Town, leur violence n'a pas cessée… »

Ils marchèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à plusieurs croisements. Six chemins se croisaient ici.

« Eh bien, nos chemins se séparent. Prenons-en un chacun. » Dit Kagami, stoïque.

« Mais il y a SIX chemins, on fait comment ! » L'interrogea Ginji.

« Makubex en prendra un lui aussi. »

« MAKUBEX ? »

« N'aviez-vous pas remarqué la caméra qui nous suit Ginji-kun ? »

« La caméra ? se retourne et remarque une petite boule flottant dans l'air qui aurait sourit si elle avait eu des lèvres Oh, elle est là depuis le début ? »

« Ginji, là t'es stupide. »

« Gomen Ban-chan… »

* * *

**§§ Une demi heure plus tard §§**

« Ne Ginji, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ban-chan ! Je suis si content ! »

« Eh oh, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! »

« Ben, j'ai pris mon chemin. On dirait que les nôtres se croisent ! C'est super non ? »

« Oui, super, mais on a aussi le persocon boy… »

« Y'a la petite caméra ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors on est tous les trois ensemble ! Je me demande si Kagami, Kazuki et Shido se sont retrouvés… »

« C'est possible, si nos chemin se sont croisés, pourquoi pas les leurs. »

* * *

**§§ Au même instant, autre par dans la Beltline §§**

« Kazuki-kun ! »

L'intéressé se retourna et découvrit un Kagami souriant qui allait à sa rencontre.

« Et bien, nous suivons la même route. Intéressant. J'ai bien fait de venir, je pense avoir plein de choses à observer. »

« Avez-vous croisé d'autre personne du groupe ? »

« Non, vous êtes le premier, Fucho'in Kazuki. »

« Savez-vous si les autres chemins s'entrecoupent aussi ? »

« Malheureusement non, ce n'est pas celui que je prends habituellement, c'est pour cela que je vais pouvoir observer bon nombre de choses intéressantes. »

**§§ Dans un coin pommé de la Beltline, au même moment §§ **

« Sxo, y'a toujours personne… c'est complètement désert ici… Ronchonna le Beast Master. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on se sépare ? A ce niveau, si je dois combattre, je vais en baver. A moins de retrouver les autres réfléchit nan, si on a pris des voies différentes, je vais perdre un temps fou à les chercher. Mieux vaut rester seul, comme je l'ai toujours été… »

Shido ne put finir sa phrase 1 étant déjà au sol. Il se releva sans peine et remarqua qu'une douzaine d'hommes l'entouraient. Il réussit à esquiver beaucoup d'attaques de la part de ses assaillants, sauf quelques unes qui le projetèrent à nouveau au sol avec violence. Cette fois-ci il ne put se relever, tant la violence des coups avait été importante. Malgré la douleur, il s'approcha d'un mur et s'y appuya, le temps de siffler ses amis. Soudain, une meute de corbeaux arriva par les airs 2 et plongea en piqué sur leurs adversaires. Shido regardait se débattre ses attaquants face aux attaquent des corbeaux, puis siffla à nouveau. Ce furent des rats qui apparurent et qui engagèrent le combat contre ces hommes. Le Maître des Bêtes se releva enfin, économisant ses forces, et vint à l'aide de ses amis, qui commençaient à faiblir.

Il réussit à mordre trois hommes qui tombèrent aussitôt à terre, épuisés par les corbeaux et les rats. Se dirigeant vers un autre homme, Shido sentit une vive douleur l'envahir. Ne pouvant plus résister, il se laissa tomber au sol, évanoui, près du décombre d'immeubles en ruine.

* * *

**§§ Un quart d'heure plus tard §§**

Shido émergea de son sommeil. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et ouvra les yeux. Il remarqua qu'il était confronté à un visage familier. Ce visage était pâle, très pâle, et des cheveux bruns l'encadraient. Mais il était trop faible pour pouvoir le reconnaître. Il sentit quelque chose de froid passer sur sa joue. Manquant de force, ses yeux se refermèrent sur le doux sourire de la personne qui lui faisait face.

« Et bien, et bien, c'est un réel plaisir de te revoir, mon petit Shido. »

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

(1) Heureusement sinon ça parlait de Madoka, baaaaaaaaah… !

(2) Et oui, ça vole un corbeau.

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre en plus ! Vous le trouvez comment ? (réponse bouton en bas à gauchu ;p) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Une dette au Château de l'Infini**

**Série : **Get Backers

**Auteuse : **Marion

**Genre : **Yaoi, et un tantinet OOC

**Couple :** AkaShi, Ban/Ginji, Jubei/Kazuki qui font un peu tapisserie.

**Disclamer :** No comment

_**"Tu me dois un rêve !": Chapitre n°4**_

"Tu me dois un rêve." Cette phrase si simple eu l'effet d'une bombe sur Shido, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

**POV Shido**

"Quoi ? Ton... rêve ?"

Wa, le psychopathe était donc bien sérieux la dernière fois, quand il a dit qu'il réaliserait son rêve... Et quel rêve ! Je suis pas sorti de l'auberge... Que va-t-il bien me faire ? Mido ne nous a pas tout dit de ce qu'il avait vu dans ce rêve... Il devait savoir qu'il allait amuser Jackal. De quoi a-t-il pu rêver ?!!

"Oui, celui mijoté par le Jyagan de Mido Ban, il y a quelques temps. Ne t'avais-je pourtant pas prévenu ?"

"Euh, si mais..."

"Shido-kun grand sourire carnassier n'ai pas peur."

Nan mais il est gravement atteint, bien sûr que j'ai peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver...

**§§ Voie Nord de la Beltline §§**

"On dirait que notre fameux voleur n'est pas au Nord, Kazuki-kun."

"Nous devrions retourner sur nos pas et prendre un autre chemin."

"Je suis d'accord. Makubex ne s'était donc pas trompé sur vous. Et je vous ai bien observé aussi."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Je vous expliquerai en chemin."

Ainsi, Fucho'in Kazuki et Kagami Kiogi rebroussèrent chemin, en parlant.

**§§ Voie Est, Beltline §§**

"Ginji !!! Avance plus vite, on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Laisse cette caméra !!!"

"Gomen Ban-chan..."

"Y'a pas de désolé qui tienne, tu avances en ouvrant tes jolis yeux marrons, point."

"Euh... rougit ok Ban-chan."

Une fois encore, la petite boule volante aurait sourit si elle avait eu la chance de posséder des lèvres.

Ils avancèrent encore un moment, quand soudain la caméra émis un bruit très aigu. Un hologramme apparu. Une sorte d'écran où quelques lettres s'alignaient pour former :

VOUS AVEZ UN E-MAIL

Une fois qu'ils lurent ce message, une carte apparue à son tour. Elle semblait montrer leur chemin, avec trois points lumineux qui les désignaient. Puis elle s'agrandit, dévoilant une autre partie de la Beltline, avec cette fois deux points en mouvement, avec marqué à côté deux noms : Kagami Kiogi et Fucho'in Kazuki.

"Ginji, touche pas à l'hologramme. On dirait que nous sommes seuls à l'Est. La bobine et l'autre semblent revenir sur leurs pas, ils n'ont rien dû trouver non plus de leur côté. Retrouvons-les au croisement."

"Peut-être qu'on y retrouvera Shido?!"

"Ouais, génial..."

"Ban-chan ...!"

"Ben quoi, je ne suis pas obligé d'aimer cet... animal ?"

"Ban-chan ! Shido est notre ami, avoues-le toi une bonne fois pour toute mince !"

"Ah la la, que ne ferai-je pour toi, anguille de mon coeur."

Cette fois, la caméra n'aurait pas ri mais pouffé devant ce spectacle.

Eux aussi retournèrent sur leurs pas.

**§§ Le coin pommé §§**

Akabane Kurodo avançait tranquillement comme un prédateur chasse sa proie.

"N'ai pas peur mon petit Shido, tu sais pertinemment que je ne te ferai aucun mal, au contraire."

"Ouais c'est ce que tu dis, mais je crois que nous n'avons pas la même vision du bien et du mal !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui."

"On dirait que tu ne sais pas tout de mon rêve, sourit Mido Ban n'a pas dû tout te dire, même si tu as pu comprendre certaines choses par toi-même."

"Gné ?"

Le psychopathe avança encore un peu. Plus qu'un mètre le séparait du Beast Master. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, tétanisé. Une fois qu'il ne fut plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres de son corps, il s'arrêta, et enleva ses gants.

"Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!"

"Je préfère avoir un contact plus... direct."

Shido devint livide. Que voulait-il dire par "un contact plus direct" ? Il n'en savait rien mais ne réussissait toujours pas à faire le moindre mouvement, même pour se défendre. Il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme si son corps ne voulait pas. Il sentait autour du psychopathe une intense aura de désir, ce qui réveilla son côté animal.

"Shido..."

"Je... Non ! Arrête, je ne..."

Le transporteur avait déjà soudé ses lèvres aux siennes, étouffant cette phrase de protestation. Ce baiser fut simple, ce qui étonna le Maître des Bêtes. Il rompit l'échange pour permettre à son compagnon de respirer tant la surprise lui avait coupé le souffle. Celui-ci entrouvrit ses lèvres, abasourdi, ce qui enchanta Kurodo qui en profita. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et cette fois, sa langue caressa lentement ses lèvres si sucrées et désirables. Puis son baiser devint plus bestial, mais il ne reçut en réponse que surprise et colère. Le Beast Master réussit enfin à bouger pour le repousser.

"Nan mais t'es malade !"

"Le penses-tu vraiment ?"

"Tout à fait !!!"

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr..."

Avançant d'un pas, ce qui lui suffit, malgré la résistance de sa proie, à passer une main dégantée derrière sa nuque, l'autre l'empêchant de bouger. Un autre baiser, auquel le Maître des Bêtes tentait de résister. Il ouvra la bouche pour protester, mais ne fit que le bonheur de son bourreau, lui offrant l'ouverture tant désirée pour la deuxième fois. Kurodo y alla doucement, tendrement même, mais n'eut toujours pas de réponse à son baiser. Alors il l'intensifia encore plus. Shido ne réagit plus, il ne comprenait plus rien, il était comme engourdi.

"Shido..."

"Euh... Non... on ne peux...pas..."

"Shido... Laisse-moi faire."

Comme il le lui demanda, il se laissa faire, sans plus résister.

_Ce n'est plus un rêve_, pensa Akabane en passant ses mains sous le T-shirt de son ami.

Celui-ci frissonna au contact froid de ses mains sur son torse musclé. Elles se promenèrent quelques instants, formant des arcs de cercle sur le corps bouillant du Beast Master. Se lassant vite de ce petit jeu de découverte, Kurodo lui enleva carrément son haut, pouvant ainsi contempler ce corps si longtemps désiré. Shido rougit quand il vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du psychopathe, ressentant une certaine inquiétude pour la suite des événements.

**§§ Le carrefour à six voies §§**

"Ginji, lâche cette caméra !!!"

"Gomen, Ban-chan..."

"Bon ça y est, on y est à ce carrefour, mais le tisseur et l'autre miroitant devraient déjà être là..."

"Ban-chan, ils s'appellent Kazuki et Kagami."

"Je sais Ginji..."

Ban, Ginji et la caméra volante venait d'arriver au croisement des six chemins. A peine Ban avait-il fini de répliquer que déjà Kagami Kiogi et Kazuki arrivaient.

"Ben vous voilà !"

"Shido n'est pas avec vous ?" Demandèrent Kazuki et Ginji en choeur.

"Non le Maître des Bestioles n'est pas avec nous et avec vous non plus, donc il est tout seul." Leur répondit simplement Ban.

"C'est peut-être lui qui a trouvé le voleur..." Ajouta Kagami avec une pointe de mystère.

"S'il a dû l'affronter tout seul, il a sûrement perdu son combat !"

"Ban-chan..." Soupira Ginji.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu à le combattre." Intervint Fucho'in.

"Vous le connaissez ?" Demanda Ginji, stupéfait

"Je n'en suis pas sûr mais j'ai une idée de son identité et Kagami-san m'a conforté dans mes hypothèses."

"Et c'est qui ?"

"En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un voleur, mais plutôt un livreur."

"Un livreur... tilt Oui, je vois. Shido va bien alors, même si je m'en fiche, je ne pense pas qu'il lui ait fait le moindre mal, enfin..." Dit Ban.

"Hein ? ne tilt absolument pas le rapport Un livreur ? Qui pourrait engager un livreur ici ? Je n'ai jamais vu de livreur de pizza venir au Château de l'Infini ?! Dommage qu'on ne l'ait pas vu, j'ai faim..."

"Ginji, là ta stupidité me surprend."

"Ben quoi ? Mais bon, si Shido va bien c'est le principal, ne Ban-chan !"

Mido ne pris pas la peine de répondre pour ne pas encore voir les traits de dé concertation sur le doux visage de "son anguille perso".

"Kagami-san, vous souvenez vous du chemin qu'avait pris Shido tout à l'heure ?"

"Bien sûr, sinon quel piètre observateur je ferais, sourit il a pris le chemin qui prend au Sud de la Beltline."

"Ah gnin gnin gnin il a pris au Sud de la Beltline..." Marmonna pour lui seul le détenteur du Jyagan.

"Vous dites Mido-kun ?"

"Nan rien je confirmais."

_**A suivre...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Une dette au Château de l'Infini**

**Série : **Get Backers

**Auteuse : **Marion

**Genre : **Yaoi, et très OOC

**Couple :** AkaShi, Ban/Ginji, Jubei/Kazuki qui font un peu tapisserie.

**Disclamer :** No comment

_**Une nouvelle arrivante : Chapitre n°5**_

Le groupe se remis en route à la recherche du Beast Master. Il prirent donc le chemin qui menait vers le Sud de la Beltline, celui qu'avait pris Shido deux heures apparavant.

"Ne Ban-chan, pourquoi as-tu agit comme ça avec Kagami tout à l'heure ?" Chuchota Ginji.

"Il me saoule."

"Beuh, il a fait quoi ?"

"Il m'énerve avec son arrogance d'observateur..."

"Ban-chan... C'est désespérant de voir un caractère comme le tien."

"Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?!"

"Moins fort Ban-chan."

Les trois autres remarquèrent vite l'attitude de Mido que tous trouvaient enfantine. Ils eurent à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que déjà on entendait de nouveaux éclats de voix de la part du détenteur du Jagan.

"Quoi ? Moi je perds mon calme ?! Comment peux-tu dire ça Ginji ?!!"

"Mido-kun, vous semblez frustré, serait-ce l'absence du Maître des Bêtes qui vous met dans cet état ?" Demanda Kagami, le plus innocemment possible.

"Nani ?!! Non, au contraire ! Pendant les missions où Heaven à la bonne idée de nous imposer la présence du dresseur de macaques en tout genre, si seulement il pouvait se retrouver tout seul plus souvent... regard vers son anguille Ce serait bien !"

"Ban-chan... !"

"Ginji... soupire tu sais très bien que je ne le supporte pas et l'autre..."

"Kagami Kyogi." L'interrompit l'intéressé avec un grand sourire.

"... en rajoute une couche !"

"A ce que je vois tu piques encore une grosse colère. Quel gamin !"

"Eh ?"

"Himiko-chan !!!!!!!"

Le blondinet sauta au cou de la nouvelle arrivante pour la saluer. Celle-ci essayait de le repousser mais en vain. Bras et pieds ne suffisaient pas face à cette pile électrique. Elle utilisa alors l'un de ses sept parfums pour le faire reculer de quelques mètres.

"Himiko, c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir." Ajouta Kagami.

"Plaisir non partagé..."

Elle accompagna cette phrase cinglante d'un regard qui montrait une glaciosité à toute épreuve.

"Que fais-tu là Himiko-chan ?" Lui demanda Ginji qui avait fini de la bouder à cause de son éloignement forcé, à la grande joie de Ban.

"Allez savoir pourquoi mais Brain Trust m'a engagé pour que je lui livre le programme qui leur a été volé récemment."

Tous se retrouvèrent avec une mine étonnée sur le visage sauf Kagami, qui lui, affichait un large sourire, sûrement heureux de sa présence.

"Je me ferais un plaisir de vous accompagner jusqu'à eux."

"Eh ? Pourquoi vous êtes là au fait ?"

"Je suis chargé de leur remettre en main propre le programme et j'ai une revanche à prendre. De plus, vous accompagner va me permettre d'observer pas mal de choses."

"Je sers à quoi moi ?" --

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un nouveau sourire, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

"Mais au fait, pourquoi as-tu accepter ce travail ?" Lui demanda gentiment Kazuki qui jusqu'à présent n'avait fait que regarder ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

"Il y a les mêmes personnes présentes lors de nos deux précédentes mission au Mugenjo. A une exception près... regard au summum de la galciosité sur un Kagami toujours souriant Vous ne trouvez pas ? J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympas sens que Ban la regarde avec un regard style "oh la bonne blague ! Tu ne vas quand même pas nous faire avaler ça ?! Mais quelle erreur..." et puis c'est bien payé." Avoua-t-elle. "Mais ils m'ont dit de faire attention."

"On peut savoir à quoi ?"

"Je ne suis pas la seule livreuse. Il y a un livreur du côté ennemi et pour être ici je pense qu'il s'agit de Jackal."

"A... Akabane-san est... là ?" Déglutit péniblement Ginji.

Le blondinet devînt blanc comme un linge. Akabane Kurodo était ici, son pire cauchemar se trouvait lui aussi au Château de l'Infini. Terrorisé et tremblant comme une feuille qu'un vent froid d'automne aurait détaché de sa branche, il se précipita dans les bras de Ban, cherchant protection et réconfort. Mido, quant à lui, avait laissé sa colère pour laisser place à la tendresse, tendresse dont l'anguille apeurée qu'il tenait dans ses bras avait besoin.

"Chhhhhut... Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginji. Si tu as le moindre problème tu m'appelles, ok ?"

L'intéressé hocha la tête et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de son protecteur, lequel resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

"On dérange peut-être ?" Intervînt Himiko, pressée de partir.

Ginji se décola à contre-coeur de Mido qui l'avait lâché. Ainsi, les Get Backers, Kazuki, Himiko et Kagami (intrus selon Himiko) reprirent leur chemin, à la recherche de Shido, du psychopathe et du fameux programme tant recherché par les Dieux du Château de l'Infini.

_**A suivre...**_


End file.
